The specific aim of this protocol is to demonstrate that lowering cholesterol levels in patients with or without coronary artery disease (CAD) treated with an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor leads to reduction in the blood shear rate and induction of a less thrombotic and/or more fibrinolytic state.